


shelter

by lovingsoftly



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Thunderstorms, your classic 2jin bakery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsoftly/pseuds/lovingsoftly
Summary: Caught in a bad thunderstorm, Heejin pulls into the nearest building to seek shelter, which happens to be Hyunjin's small but cozy bakery.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and couldn't sleep so i wrote this :D

Heejin was driving as carefully as possible to get back home before the thunderstorm and flooding got worse.

“ _This is bad_ ,” She thought. It was raining harder and harder, and the thunder was so loud it made Heejin jump in her seat each time.

Accepting her fate, Heejin decided to seek shelter in the nearest building until the storm cleared. She pulled into the parking lot of a bakery she didn’t recognize.

Grabbing her umbrella and purse, she ran as quickly as she could into the bakery. She was outside for less than a minute, but she was soaked.

Heejin looked around the place, it was warm and cozy and smelled like bread and other baked goods. There was soft jazz music playing, and a fireplace in the center; there were more couches and instead of tables.

“ _Cute_ ,” Heejin thought. She didn’t know why she hadn’t come here before; she loved the atmosphere, and the smell was amazing.

The place was empty, considering the storm that was occuring. Heejin saw only one person working here.

Heejin walked up to the front counter and saw another girl that looked about her age. She had long, wavy black hair. She was wearing a yellow sweater, and Heejin guessed she was the owner.

“Hi, welcome to the Kim Bakery,” The girl introduced.

“Hi,” Heejin replied. “Sorry. I’m here to seek shelter from the storm so my car doesn’t get stuck in standing water.”

“Oh no, I get it. It seems awful out there,” The girl laughed. Heejin read her name tag. Hyunjin.

“It is, I’m freezing.”

“Go sit by the fireplace, I’ll go see if I have a change of clothes,” Hyunjin instructed, going to the back.

Heejin warmed up by the fire, and Hyunjin came back quickly with extra clothes.

“Here, these are all I have. Go to the bathroom and try these. I think we’re about the same size,” Hyunjin laughed, handing Heejin a gray T-shirt and pajama pants with cats on them.

The clothes fit almost perfectly. They were warm, a lot better than Heejin’s drenched clothes.

Heejin left the bathroom and saw Hyunjin sitting on the couch by the fireplace.

“Did they fit okay?”

“Yes, thank you so much.”

“No problem. I’m Hyunjin, by the way,” Hyunjin smiled.

“I’m Heejin.”

“Have you been here before? I don’t recognize you,” Hyunjin pointed out.

“No, but this place seems cozy. I should come here when it isn’t fucking downpouring,” Heejin laughed.

“My parents opened this place when I was kid, I took ownership of it later on,” Hyunjin explained. “It’s not the biggest, but when everyone comes they compliment the atmosphere.”

“It’s so warm in here,” Heejin replied. “I’m so glad I pulled into here instead of that office store next door.”

Hyunjin laughed. “I’m gonna check the forecast.” Hyunjin pulled out her phone and checked. It said the storm wouldn’t pass for about a couple hours.

“There’s no use trying to get back home, I don’t wanna risk getting stuck,” Heejin replied, sighing after Hyunjin told her the forecast.

“That’s okay. You can stay here until the storm passes,” Hyunjin replied with a friendly smile.

“Thank you, Hyunjin,” Heejin returned the smile. Heejin was glad she pulled into here, the place was comfortable, and the only other person here was friendly.

“Of course! I’m glad you pulled into here,” Hyunjin laughed, making Heejin laugh too.

“If it isn’t a problem, could I have some banana bread? I’m kinda hungry, I’ll pay,” Heejin asked.

“Of course! Don’t worry about paying, I’ll let it slide,” Hyunjin replied. “Do you want it freshly baked?”

Heejin nodded.

“Come with me, you can watch me make it, you can help if you want,” Hyunjin offered, turning to the kitchen, Heejin following her. Heejin lucked out, a stranger was letting Heejin make banana bread with her in their bakery.

Hyunjin handed Heejin the ingredients as she poured them into the bowl. It was a quick process, and the bread was in the oven quicker than expected.

“It’s gonna take about an hour,” Hyunjin pointed out. “Do you wanna chill by the fireplace until it’s done?”

Heejin nodded, and they walked back to the fireplace.

For an hour, they talked to each other. Hyunjin talked about the bakery, Heejin talked about her career as a freelance artist.

“Y’know, I’m kinda sad you haven’t come here before,” Hyunjin randomly said.

“Why?”

“You’re a good company, and you’re pretty. Also, you genuinely seem interested in learning about the bakery,” Hyunjin smiled.

“It’s interesting to me!” Heejin replied. “Also, I think you’re pretty too.”

“The banana bread is ready!” Hyunjin called out, hearing the timer from the kitchen.

The two walked to the kitchen, Hyunjin got the bread out of the oven. They let it cool a little and they each took a piece.

“This is so good!” Heejin exclaimed after taking a bite. “You did good!”

“It was almost all you, actually.”

“Damn. My first time here and I helped make banana bread,” Heejin laughed. “Do you do this with every customer?”

“No, you’re the first to come here seeking shelter from a storm,” Hyunjin laughed. “Speaking of, I think the storm should be clearing up soon.”

“Aw that’s a shame, I wanted to stay here longer,” Heejin sarcastically replied.

Hyunjin nearly choked on her bite of banana bread. “I- you can stay longer if you want.”

“Okay good, because I was planning on it.”

“Why though? I probably won’t get another customer until the storm clears. Who’s gonna drive in a bad storm to the Kim Bakery?” Hyunjin laughed.

“I would! I would come for some bread, and a good conversation with the very cute owner.”

“You have your priorities set, I like it!” Hyunjin laughed.

“Did I say your clothes are comfortable? Because they are,” Heejin told her.

“I’m glad they are,” Hyunjin replied.

“Would you be mad if I kept them?” Heejin teased.

“Yes! Those are my favorite pajama pants!” Hyunjin pouted. “For real though, you can keep the shirt. I don’t care.”

“Wait, really? I was only teasing,” Heejin replied.

“Yes, really.”

Heejin sighed. “Don’t you think it’s weird? We’re the only people here, we’ve never met until a couple of hours ago, and I’m wearing your clothes.”

“I mean, it _is_ a little weird. I’m glad it’s you though because you’re funny and cute and if it was a middle-aged man that walked in instead I would’ve lied and said we were closing,” Hyunjin laughed.

A couple of banana bread slices and conversations later, the storm changed into light rain; safe for Heejin to drive home in.

“I suppose I should get going now,” Heejin sighed. “And plus, don’t you have to close soon?”

“Yeah. I should get going now, too.”

Heejin went to the bathroom and changed into her now dry pants. She put her dry shirt in her purse, keeping Hyunjin’s shirt on.

Heejin went back out to say goodbye to Hyunjin (and give Hyunjin her pants back). “Thank you _so_ much for keeping me company, Hyunjin.”

“Of course. It’s the least I could do. Will I see you again?”

“Of course! I’ll make sure to come here soon. But you know, you can talk to me later if I give you my number.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I’d love to get to know you better.”

Smiling, Hyunjin pulled out her phone and Heejin typed in her contact information. “There. I’ll text you when I get home!” Heejin smiled.

“Sounds amazing. Drive safe, Heejin!” Hyunjin waved as Heejin exited the bakery.

Heejin stepped into her car. Before driving off, she texted Hyunjin.

**Heejin - 20:57: you drive safe too :)**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
